Open Arms
by SeverusWillAlwaysBeMyHero
Summary: 'A soul for a soul' basicly a sad one-shot between maka and kidd WARNING:CHARECTOR DEATHS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is just a super short, tragic one-shot. WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE GAY KID AND CHARACETOR DEATHS THEN DON'T READ

Ps. I don't own soul eater

There they were again, holding hands laughing cuddling. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, her heart broke a little more in side but, she put on a fake smile and acted like if it didn't bother her.

Her name was Maka Albarn and those two people were death the kid and black*star.

She was in love with death the kid. She knew that, it wasn't fake, it wasn't just because he was handsome or had money. But he was with black*star. She could tell kid loved him so much just by talking to kid about the blue hair miester.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Maka got up and bowed quickly then took off running towards DWMA. She let tears fall as she ran, wiping them away with her sleeve.

No one even knew she loved kid, not even soul, her partner. She was impressed with herself for keeping it hidden. For the most part she just wanted kid to be happy and if that meant being with black*star then so be it. She wanted to hate black*star but she couldn't, he made kid so happy, how could she?

She made it to the bathroom and locked the door behind her after checking each stall. She leaned her back against the far wall and slowly slid down till she was on her butt. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried. She wanted was to get rid of this horrible pain in her heart. But not more than she wanted kid to be happy.

Three minutes later she got up and cleaned her face. Maka slowly made her way back. She smiled at every one as she sat on the log opposite of kid and his 'boyfriend'.

Out of nowhere two kishin

**A/N: I have no idea what to call people who just have kishin seeds for souls so I'm just going to call them kishins**

Came out of know where and knocked out soul and black*star

"Black*star" kid yelled as he caught his knocked out boyfriend

_Maybe he's dead so you and kid can be together_ a part of her sang happily. Maka fought those thoughts off and looked over to soul who was lying on the ground motion less

"Soul" Maka rushed over and checked for a pulse, it was still there.

Maka managed to turn her arms into knives and started fight off the one that knocked out her partner.

"Liz, Patti transform!" soon there were 2 guns in his hand as he started fighting off the other kishin.

Maka easily finished hers off but watched in horror as more emerged from the trees around them. Tsubaki was taking on a few that emerged behind her, she was easily winning. Maka watched kid as he fought. Flipping backwards a few time. Her lips turned up slightly into a smile as she thought about how graceful he looked.

_Not the time Maka!_ She scowled herself still keeping an eye of kid.

They were finishing off the last of the kishin when black*star started to wake up and the young death god got distracted and ran up to his beloved asking him if he was ok. Of course a kishin took advantage of this and snuck up behind him with a sword.

Maka stood frozen as she watched the kishin about to kill kid and the only thing she could think was to save him, to help him. Tears escaped her eyes as the kishin stuck the sword in his back

"KID!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. But it was too late she wasn't fast enough "NO!" tears were falling from her eyes like waterfalls. Before she knew it she had her blade/hand in the kishins back.

Black*star was holding kid, he was crying to but not as much as Maka and kid's last words were 'I love you black*star'

She felt as if someone ripped out her heart and ripped it to a million pieces; she fell to her knees crying muttering 'no' over and over again

_Soul exchanged_ those words entered her mind. She read about it once. A soul for a soul. If she gave up her soul and gave it to kid he would live. She focused all her power to her hand and stuck it inside her chest. She screamed in pain as she ripped her soul out her chest causing the others attention to turn to her. They all looked at her mortified and she crawled over to kid and slammed her soul into his body.

Kidd sat up suddenly gasping for breath and looked down at Maka horrified "why?" he asked her

Maka's lips turned up slightly as she used the last of her strength to say "because I love you" the others stood shocked at her statement but she just smiled wider as her pain slowly slipped away.

She was finally happy and welcomed death with open arms.

I know super short but please review

~~ hersheys889


	2. Sequel!

**A/N: I posted a sequel called 'Pained Silence' look for it, hope you like it!**


End file.
